In conventional smart card systems, Card Issuers such Banks/FIs, Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) Companies, Loyalty Companies have access to the cards only when the cardholder presents the card to a card reader/terminal which is connected to the issuers' backend systems via a communication network.
This condition limits the card issuer's ability to offer new services such as a time bound promotions or value based discounts to enhance customer loyalty only when a cardholder presents the card to the terminal.
This also restricts the issuer's capability to block a card or a specific service on a card in case of defaults, card is stolen/lost, compromised security, etc., increasing the risks or liability of misuse till such time as the card is presented to a terminal connected to the issuer network.
The mobile networks have high penetration coupled with ease of use, with demand for new services. With increasing development in infrastructure, the RFID modules used in conjunction with active posters present several advantages. The RFID units are inexpensive and can be adhered to MNO subscribers' mobile phones or carried separately. The same functions can also be availed by customers of other types of companies such as transit systems. The functionality enabled by the RFIDs is easy to use with a high level of convenience. The MNO or other issuer's demand for fast and efficient management of accessibility of means with which to transact mobile commerce transactions has steadily increased with the wide-spread utilization of wireless network communication for processing various customer sales, transactions and other services.
Accordingly, the '696 application invention addressed a more efficient and productive manner of achieving the said advantages through the integration of RFID enabled smart cards with SIM cards of mobile devices. A CL SIM/(U) SIM/R-UIM with an existing CL card controller is attached with an antenna interfaced with an existing SIM/(U)SIM/R-UIM controller (dual chip architecture). A CL interface uses a specially designed antenna which is provided to a partitioned, dedicated memory of a SIM controller (single chip architecture). Both the above configurations can be inserted in to existing handsets with a SIM/(U)SIM/R-UIM card connector. With a CL SIM the card issuer's applications residing on conventional smart cards can be loaded unchanged in the separate, dedicated memory of a CL controller or SIM with CL interface. Besides savings in card issuance and maintenance cost, the issuers can securely access (using their own secret keys) their applications on the CL SIM through the mobile network connectivity provided by the SIM. Similarly, it also offers several tangible benefits to mobiles users who also happen to be card holders. Cardholders can view history, updates, etc. on their own personal, trusted device—their mobile phone. The CL SIM Cards can be provisioned with EMV credit/debit soft cards over-the-air (OTA) and hence, mobile users can use their CL SIM/(U)SIM\R-UIM in handsets for payments at existing contactless card acceptance devices (POS terminals) or legacy POS devices with plug-n-play contactless adapters.
The transaction processing & settlement of all card transactions at POS locations requires live network connectivity for these terminals. With CL SIM/(U) SIM/R-UIM in cardholder's handsets, the transaction processing and settlement of these transactions can be routed through mobile user's handset using an appropriate wireless bearer. The distinct advantage of this method over the prior process is the functionality where the user's handset triggers the wireless transport bearer, and hence can be utilized in remotest locations, where a POS terminal cannot be used in absence of a telephone line (live network connectivity). The Mobile Touch Transaction disclosed in the '696 application also enhances the operational efficiency of Mobile Network Operators revenue system.
Since filing the '696 application new technological advances within RFID cards have allowed for the ability to be MiFare enabled with NFC security and other capabilities. In the embodiments described in '696 application the Active Poster and a handset with CL-SIM were required to communicate to the Host Computer. The present application describers additional embodiments which were enabled and taught in the '696 application. In these additional embodiments, the RFID triggers all CL-SIM applications without the dependence of a handset for communication back to the Host Computer. This improvement allows for the invention to be utilized by a broader audience and without the need to install NFC enable SIMs in the subscribers' mobile handsets.